


Some Deep Shit

by a_space_pony



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_space_pony/pseuds/a_space_pony
Summary: Some reaaaal deep cow shit.





	1. Tipsy Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This has like absolutely nothing to do with the plot in the actual show, so if you're here for that, then um... sorry pal??

“M-morty, this is s-EUURP-some, some real shit we’re in,” Rick muttered, both hands sprawled across his workbench. He blinked, for a second confused where he was, until it came back to him and he groaned with frustration for the nineteenth—or twentieth?—time that hour.

“Wh-what happened, Rick?” his grandson asked worriedly. “We h-haven’t gone on any, um, adventures recently, s-so I had n-n-nothing to do with wh-whatever’s wrong, r-right?” Rick spared a glance at a monitor in the workshop, the one directly next to Morty. Pushing the boy’s question out of the way for the moment, he scrambled for his flask and downed several gulps before answering.

“No, Morty, l-l-look at that monitor there, you see that-EU _urp_ -that monitor there?” Rick’s head was spinning. He _did_ drink from his flask a lot that day.

“Wh-what’s it do?”

Rick groaned again. “J-Jesus, Morty, can’t you figure out something as simple as this,” he pointed a single finger at some words on the monitor; “i-i-it reads right here…” He stopped. And groaned again. “Forgot you can’t read that,” he said quietly when the utterly confused expression on Morty’s face registered.

“H-h-here’s what we’re gonna do—what _I’m_ gonna do, Morty,” he clarified halfway through. “First I’ll explain.” A weaker groan, and another gulp of his flask. “W-w-we’re in deep shit, as I said earlier,” a dramatic pause, “but, if you listen to what I-UURP-say, _very_ clearly, we can save our skins.” He stopped to think before adding, “a-and a few billion—maybe _trillion_ , Morty—other skins.”

“G-got it, Rick, what-what do I gotta do?”

“Y-you, Morty, you gotta _listen_ , listen to me very closely,” Rick leaned in and grabbed Morty by the shoulders. He lined up their eyes before taking a deep breath and… “We’re in complete cow shit.”

“R-Rick! You’ve s-said that like three t-times now!” Morty panicked. “S-stop messing around!”

“Alright, al-EUURP-right, Morty. J-j-just horsin’ around, give me a break, will you?” Morty looked unamused as Rick stepped back. “Alright, s-so what’s happening is… _somebody,”_ Rick glared at no one, “is messing with something that w-w-we all promised not to mess with.”

“Wh-wh-who’s messing with wh-what?”

“You’re just f-full of questions today, M-morty.” Another swig of his flask. “Obviously it’s m-me that’s messing wi-URP-with some interdimensional shit.”

“What!?”

“Calm down, Morty,” Rick soothed, shrugging nonchalantly as Morty stared up at him wide-eyed. “I-it’s not this dimension me, it’s a-another Rick.” Rick shrugged again, mumbling, “and I don’t know who it could be.”

“B-but—”

“M-morty, how about y-you stop asking que-EUURP-questions and g-get in the ship?” Another drink caused Rick to stumble towards the ship. Morty glanced at his grandfather, concern coloring his face, but he knew better than to doubt what Rick was doing. He always knew what to do.

“M-morty, let’s get this over with r-right now,” Rick started. The engine revved, a dull buzzing in the background. “I-I-I don’t know what I’m doing, got it? I-if we run into some aliens, I give you a gun and you shoot. We don’t have any time to waste.”

“B-b-but—”

“Aaaand off we go!” The ship slipped out of the garage easily, fitted to just the right size to exit through the door. Morty gripped onto the edges of his seat, his thoughts consumed with a constant stream of _he usually doesn’t drive this badly._ _Maybe he’s just having a bad day._

_Or a bad life,_ a part of him thought guiltily.

“H-here we are,” Rick said after they’d arrived… _somewhere._ A planet that Morty had never even realized could exist. He regretted sleeping during the ride—and not seeing what it looked like from the atmosphere—as he stared on in disbelief at all of the unfamiliar landscape. It was unfamiliar in an unfamiliar way, because he was familiar with unfamiliar things. Did that make sense? “D-don’t worry, Morty,” Rick started walking, “you won’t n-need to put anything up your butt.”

“O-oh geez, R-rick, I-I-I’m not really worried a-about that—I-I mean—” Morty tripped over his words and an inconvenient pebble at the same time, “I-I’m just worried that I w-won’t see Mom or D-d-dad a-again. W-w-will I?” He picked himself up from the rocky ground, wiping his scratched palms on his shorts. No blood, fortunately.

“Hey.” Rick placed a firm hand on his grandson’s shoulder. The grandson in question cringed at the sudden contact, quickly forcing himself to relax. “I-EUURp-don’t know the answer to that, so I can’t reassure you in any way, Morty.” And suddenly everything wasn’t okay.

“R-r-rick! Y-y-you have to s-s-save my family, _y-your_ family, th-they’re…!” he flailed his arms uselessly. “They’re i-important!”

“Y-yeah, Morty,” Rick released Morty’s shoulder, “you are.” There was no doubt in his mind about that.

“Y-y-y-you’re a real dick, y-you know that, R-rick?” Morty shouted, taking a wobbly step backwards, “y-y-you only c-care about yourself, a-and all you do i-is take me on dumb d-dangerous adventures! W-w-without my parents’ p-permission!” Another step. “S-so maybe y-you can just take me h-home and solve this—this problem y-yourself,” he lowered his voice. “A-and maybe apologize t-to everyone, too.

“S-so… take me b-back,” he squeaked.

“M-morty, don’t take another step,” Rick said cautiously in the middle of drinking from his flask. But his advice was ignored, and Morty shook his head as his foot slowly rose and descended behind him.

And then he fell.


	2. Broken and Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least the darkness didn't betray him.

Morty knew he was done for the moment his foot didn’t touch the solid ground he was expecting. A miniscule fragment of his barely-conscious mind whispered _Rick will save you_ while the rest screamed _Rick killed you_ . His hands reached for Rick, not for the cliff edge, because what good would that do him? He’d been betrayed by everything before, _everything._  That cliff edge would’ve been no different.

But he’d been betrayed by Rick before, too, and yet he still reached. Reached for something that was so far below him, so far beneath what a grandfather was supposed to be like. Why? Why did he? Why did he follow Rick to this planet? Why wasn’t Rick saving him yet?

Maybe he wasn’t worth it? Maybe he was betrayed all the time because he was that useless? Maybe Rick didn’t actually need him around? Maybe—maybe…

“Maybe.”

Morty flinched, then flinched again. He had _talked_ —no, he had _moved,_ so that meant he wasn’t dead. Or was this the afterlife? Was he in Heaven? Hell? He was so confused. Maybe if Rick were here to help him, then…

Then he’d be…

Alive?

“R-rick!” he called out to the darkness before him. There was no echo, no sign of walls or life in any direction. “I’m sorry!” _Sorry for what?_ Morty wondered, throat closing up. “I-I’m sorry for… b-being worthless.

“And n-not what you w-wanted.

“A-and…

“Sorry.”

And then he cried, like the baby he knew he was. He cried until his throat and body were sore from exhaustion. He cried until there were no more tears and no more screams.

How much time had passed? Morty had never had a good sense of time, but now it was completely thrown off. There was no sun or moon to be seen, nothing to give him any hints or clue him in on whether it was even day or night. He was afraid of everything that could’ve been hiding in the shadows. And he was afraid of everything that he knew wasn’t hiding in the shadows.

Morty opened his eyes and blankly stared at a bright green light in front of him, which stared right back at him.

“M-morty!” a familiar voice shouted, accompanied with a familiar face. And suddenly all of Morty’s remaining tears came rushing out, and all of his pent-up anger drained out of him like it had never been there. “Took me forever, t-to find you, Morty. You got stuck here for… a few hours, pro-URP-bably.”

Morty didn’t move. Rick looked like he could’ve been concerned, maybe… “H-hey, Morty, buddy, you coming home or what? Y-your, uh…” he paused, hesitantly shifting his portal gun in his hand. “Your family’s waiting for you, you big goofball.”

“Th-thanks, Rick,” Morty wiped his tear-stained cheeks with his palms. “C-can we watch Ball Fondlers?”

“Y-yeah, sure, Morty. I fixed the problem. It won’t be coming back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ball fondlers isn't really my thing, but i can appreciate it.


End file.
